Rampages
Rampages 'are a minigame in the mod. They are triggered by Neil walking up to a certain group of people and begin asks a question, only to have them insult him, to which he flies into a fit of rage and kill a certain number of them. There are a total of five rampages in the mod, all spread out across the map. Raver Rampage The Raver Rampage is available at the rave grounds. It is activated by walking up to a group of Ravers standing around under the overpass, listening to music. The player is instructed to kill 25 ravers with an M1911 under two minutes. Script ''Neil walks up to a group of ravers who are standing around a boombox, listening to Make It Burn Dem by Angerfist and drinking beer 'Neil: '''Hey, excuse me...you guys know how to get to Cumberland off- '''Raver: '''What, off the I-70? '''Neil: '''Yeah, from Warsaw- '''Raver: '''Back the way you came. '''Neil: '''What? '''Raver: '''Back the way you came, old man, you fuckin' deaf? '''Neil: '''No- ''The raver pulls out an M1911 and aims it at Neil 'Raver: '''Then go back the way you came and leave us be, old man! '''Raver 2: '''Hey, look at his mullet! ''The first raver puts his gun down and leans over to get a better look at Neil '''Raver: '''Yeah, nice mullet, old man! You look like fucking what's his face off Cheeky Dutch Cunts- '''Neil: '''What's "Cheeky Dutch Cunts"? '''Raver 2: ''*To Raver 1* Nah, I don't see it. He looks more like all those German olympic guys from the '80s- ''Suddenly, Neil punches the raver in the face as he falls to the ground. Neil picks up the pistol the raver dropped as the other raver runs away and Neil yells out to him as he stomps on the boombox, stoping the sound of the music Neil: 'Yeah, not so fucking tough now, yeah!? Go back to Holland, you tracksuit wearing pussies! Phony Soldier Rampage The Phony Soldier Rampage is available on the street corner outside a video game store. It is activated by walking up to a phony soldier standing on the corner. The player is instructed to kill 30 phony soldiers with an M16 under two minutes. Script ''Neil is walking by a video game store and notices a man dressed in army fatigues 'Neil: '''Hey, you're in the army, yeah? '''Soldier: '''Yeah. '''Neil: '''Yeah, just so you know, you gotta have your headgear on when you're outside- '''Soldier: '''Nah. Only if you want. ''Neil looks closer at the soldier's patch 'Neil: '''You graduated airborne school? '''Soldier: '''Yeah. '''Neil: '''Where at? '''Soldier: '''Baxter. '''Neil: '''Baxter's an air force base. You got any ID or anything, you know, make sure you ain't a liar? '''Soldier: '''I, you know, I don't have my wallet on me- '''Neil: '''Oh, but surely a solider like you would know that having your ID is part of their uniform, yes? Now lemme tell you something, I had four friends of mine die in Panama with ''*Points at Soldier's patch* ''that airborne tab on. Now I'd appreciate it if you showed some respect and take that off. '''Soldier: '''Why do I have to take it off? I don't wanna start an argument, I mean, if it's gonna start an argument- ''As the soldier talks, another phony soldier holding an M16 walks up to Neil '''Soldier 2: '''Hey, either you can join the line for Righteous Slaughter 8 or get out of here- '''Neil: ''*Over Soldier 2* Oh, so what, you guys think you can fucking play pretend and dress like a soldier over a video game, while real soldiers are overseas fighting and dying for your safety, fucking bullshit! ''Neil grabs the barrel of Soldier 2's rifle and punches him in the face as he takes his rifle and points it at Soldier 1. Soldier 1 runs away as Neil yells out to him '''Neil: '''You phony soldier fucks!